


Uncommon Cast

by meme_inspired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Love Potion, Dubious Consent, F/M, magic gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: It was definitely his fault.





	Uncommon Cast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



"You," her supposed-to-be-dead target chided her breathlessly, "should work on using the right magic!"

Because here they were, tangled around each other, sweaty limbs, his cock hard inside her, his mouth hot against her neck, and her hips driving down to find more of the pleasure that was already making her slippery wet and dizzy.

"Your fault. I think you counteracted my killing spell," she muttered between kisses.

"I don't even know a love spell," he protested. "I'm a battle mage, not a common caster!"

She bit down hard on his shoulder for that one. Common caster she was not!


End file.
